1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of projection systems to protect devices from incoming flying weapons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rocket propelled grenades (RPGs) are examples of a type of projectile that poses a great threat to ground vehicles and helicopters. RPGs are commonly used during close-in military engagements, where the shooter and the target are close to one another. Defeating an incoming RPG with a fragmentation warhead interceptor may destroy the incoming RPG, but may also in the process produce an omni-directional pressure wave and a shower of fragments. These fragments may injure personnel or cause damage, such as by causing damage to a helicopter or ground vehicle that is being fired upon. From the foregoing it will be appreciated that it may be desirable to have improved ways of dealing with incoming projectiles.